Deveaux School for Evolved Adolescents
by leonamuni
Summary: Our heroes and villains all go to the same high school! A recipe for disaster and lots of fun. Rated T only to be sure. My very first fanfic, please read! More chapters to follow.
1. The First Chapter Convocation

A/N: So, this kinda popped into my head while listening to the song "High School Never Ends". One of the biggest mistakes of Heroes is that they've never really been all togther. But just imagine the possibilities if they all went to the same Special High School!

Chapter One: Convocation

Matt Parker surveyed the crowd of noisy, nervous freshmen with a bored expression. From his position in the last row of bleachers the only point of interest was a blond girl that kept making little sparks between her hands and an over excited Japanese exchange student who was wildly gesticulating with his arms. He nudged his friend Mohinder "That guy looks like he might wet himself" he said chuckling. Mohinder however, was actually paying attention to the ape-like man droning on and on at the podium

" . . . use of powers to harm other students, faculty or school property in any way will be punished most severely and the offending student will . . ."

Not far away from Matt and Mohinder sat Junior Tracey Strauss, busy texting her boyfriend Nathan much to her twin siter Nikki's annoyance. "He's two rows bellow you, why do you need to text him?" she asked as Tracy giggled into her phone. Sitting next to her was the irresistible flirt, Adam Monroe, fruitlessly trying to catch the eye of a pretty Latin American frosh.

"In extreme cases we will permanently remove the student's power, but thankfully that was only necesary once. Moving forward, I encourage you all to participate . . ."

"Hi, I'm Maya" the aforementioned frosh said nervously to her left. "Hey, I'm Peter. So are you-" "Owww!" Maya yelled, her hand flying to her hair. They both looked around "Oops, Sorry, my bad" Elle Bishop said with a none too apologetic grin.

"Freshmen, can see our guidance counsler about any schedule changes at the end of the day, however . . ."

"Hey, do you know what extracuriculars they have here?" Claire Bennet asked the girl next to her.  
"Well, we have track although the coach is pretty lame, soccer, volley ball . . "  
"Is there a cheerleading squad?" "Ugh, yes" she said turning her spikey-white-haired head in disgust. Claire scowled and turned to talk to the African American girl to her left.

"In Japan we must wear ugly juniforms, it is good to wear colors" Hiro Nakamura explained a tall, sulking guy with glasses, pointing at his bright polo shirt for emphasis. "When is lunch? Do you like waffles? I do, they are my favorite food . . ." "Does he ever shut up?" Gabriel Gray asked the other foreign exchange student. Ando looked up "I am learning English not so well" he said flustered.

"With that being said, I leave you all to your classes, and welcome you once more to Deveaux School for Evolved Adolescents "

.

.

.

A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going? This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to request any characters I've overlooked :]


	2. The Second Chapter Hall

________________________________________________

It took a moment for the students to realize Mr. Anderson had actualy dismissed them but soon there was a rush to get out of the stuffy hall and find their friends. In the midst of this chaos Peter Petreli caught sight of his older brother. "Hey! Nathan!" he called out with a grin. Nathan cringed as he heard his name and looked at Peter as if he were a slug before walking away with his group of friends. "Aww, he probably didn't hear you" said Elle mockingly who had somehow managed to appear at his side. Before Peter had a chance to retort she disappeared into the crowd once more, not without catching Adam's attention. "Hey man, do you know her?" he asked Peter.

A little up ahead, Claire was still talking to the African American girl, who had introduced herself as Monica Dawson. "So, what class do you have now?" "World history, you"  
"Ability training and control, can't imagine what that will be like. It's so weird, going to a school where everyone's you know, different" Monica said in a slightly hushed tone.  
"I don't know I think it'll be better, keeping secrets all the time was really hard" Claire said.

"There you are Trace, I was looking for you" Nikki said to the back of her sister. "Wait what are you wear-"

"Nikki? Do you have to embarrass me like that on our first day here?" Tracey complained, behind her.

Nikki whipped around "What the?" her sister was behind her and she had been talking to a window.

"God, how can we be related" Tracey said before stalking off, leaving Nikki dumbfounded. -_Probably just some other girl reflected in the mirror_- She decided. -_Which would explain her different clothes_- she thought, mentally kicking herself.

Matt chortled. "Interesting group this year" he said to Mohinder.

"Poor girl, who knows how her abilities are affecting her" Mohinder said compassionately.

"Come on, we'll be late for your favorite class" Matt said sarcasticaly. Mohinder groaned. Genetics wasn't exactly his strong point.

"Can you wreed dees for me?" Hiro asked shoving his schedule in Gabriel's face. "I can speak good, but not wreed"

"Uh, well . . ." Gabriel compared their schedules. They were identical. "You have um, Genetics, go that way, and since I have World History I'll see you later. . . or not"he said hastily walking in another direction. **"It doesn't say Genetics here"**Ando noticed. _He_at least could 'wreed' well.

"Um, Ms. Rosen, I think there is a mistake, it says here I have ability training and control everyday, but the other students have it only 3 time a week"

"Yes, about that Miss Herrera, there are some students attending our school who we feel need more, er . . . attention. Think of it as AP classes"

"Okay . . ." Maya said before walking off rather annoyed.

Meanwhile Claire walked into the World History classroom a little late since some unfriendly juniors had sent her the wrong way when she had asked them for directions. Still a little peeved she sat down in the far back next to a bored looking blond.

"So what's your power Preppy?" Elle asked abruptly.

"What? Oh, I heal myself"

"Really?" Elle's eyes sparkling suspiciously. "So, if you're say, electrocuted you just fix yourself"

"Uh, yeah that is heal-Owww!" Claire rubbed her arm furiously. What the hell?!"

"Oh, but you can feel pain . . . " Elle duly noted.

"Yeah, no kidding!"

In the other corner of the room Adam was sitting next to Nikki complaining about the class.

"He gets all the facts wrong! I don't even know why I have to take it, I mean, it's not like I don't remember or something"

"Well this is like my favorite period now, my only class without Trace this year. God, it's so embarrassing the way she acts with him" said Nikki.

"I gotta agree with you on that one, Mr. President hasn't really improved her. Although since she started dressing up for him she got totally harder. I would tap that-"

"Gross, that's my sister you're talking about. You know, at your age you'd think you'd be a little more mature, bicentenial man" she teased.

"At least I don't talk to windows" he smirked.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Took me awhile to get this done since I just started at a new school and now I know people in this city and all. So I think I'll just write short chapters but update more frequently. Well, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to give me any suggestions :D Soon I'll start getting into more character development stuff


	3. The Third Chapter Lunch

Daphne felt her eyelids get heavier as she watched the professor get caught up in conspiracy theories from the back of the class. Just as she rested her head on her desk and prepared to doze off, the bell rang, forcing her out of her comfy position. "Man, I should really get more sleep . . . " she thought to herself.  
"And stop running around at night" Matt added out loud.  
Daphne chuckled. Having a best friend who could read minds was kind of annoying at times but the fact that he knew everything thing about her, the good and the bad and accepted her anyways meant a lot to her. It was more than anyone else had given her. "Hey Matt, what's for lunch?" Mohinder, another good friend of hers asked. "Hold on I haven't checked yet" Matt closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, searching for a specific mind. "Ugh, meatloaf and green beans" he said making a face. "Come on, lets go before any freshmen think they can take our table" Daphne said. They walked together to the small, indoor cafeteria. Deveaux School being a "special" school, couldn't be too large or conspicuous and was also built on a very tight budget.

After wearily accepting a tray of meatloaf they took their seats at their usual table, in the middle of it all where they could watch and laugh over all the interesting things that happen when large groups of inexpirienced teen with abilities assembled.

At the nearest table sat three freshman girls. "Come on, please? It'll be so much fun!" Claire said, pouting at her new friend. "No way, I've never done anything like that, I'd be terrible" said Monica.  
"But I'd teach you everything, trust me, I'm a great teacher." Claire said batting her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Sorry Claire, cheerleading's not for me" she said patting her arm.  
"Fine, but Maya, you'll go with me won't you"  
"Well . . . I did a lot of dance in Mexico, but isn't this pretty hard?" Maya asked uncertainly.  
"A little, the lifting and all, but that's just practice" "Alright, I guess I'll try out with you then. But you're in big trouble in I make an ass out of myself" she warned.  
Claire whooped and clapped a little. "Has anyone ever told you what a cliche you are?" Monica teased.  
"All the time!" Claire said rolling her eyes but still smiling. She was very grateful to have already found two great friends. She just hoped Maya wouldn't be too wimpy when it came to lifting people up.

At another table Elle sat with her future partner trying not to let his silence dampen her good mood. "You know, your whole mysterious silence thing is really cramping on my classic high school experience" she informed him a matter-a-factly. "I know my dad told you to keep an eye on me, but that doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed to know you" Elle said trying hard to get him to react. She knew for a fact he wasn't really a mute, they'd had a few rare conversations in the past. The Haitian remained impassive so she tried a different approach. "Well, if you insist on following me around, I fully expect you to accompany to important events of the high school expirience, such as homecoming and prom. Do you have a tux?" finally, he cracked a smile and Elle felt triumphant.

Adam Monroe was watching her absentmindedly not too far away. "I'm going to ask them to sit with us" he told the rest of the table, Nikki,Peter and a Junior, Joel. Nikki chuckled and Joel shrugged indifferently. Peter looked over his shoulder and saw the same girl who had shocked someone near him earlier that day. She was good looking,and wearing tight and slightly revealing clothes, obviously why Adam was inviting her to sit with them but what Peter liked was this spark in her blue eyes. "Hi, she said brightly to everyone at the table. "I'm Elle, this is . . ." she looked at the Haitian and was surprised. How was it possible that after knowing him for so long that she didn't even know his name? "Well, I just call him the Haitian." said Haitian nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his food. Nikki was puzzled by his strange behavior but soon dismissed it. "So, what're your powers?" she asked conversationally looking at the Haitian. He didn't reply and hardly met her eyes.  
"Yeah, don't take it personaly he rarely says a word to anyone" Elle explained. "Kinda like Joel here" Nikki said playfully nudging her friend. "Not true, I've been know to have long conversations with interesting people, I just don't have patience for small talk" Joel said with a half smile. "Well anyways," Adam said trying to regain Elle's attention. "If you need any help getting around, I'd be glad to give you a private tour" he said suggestively. Everyone at the table, even the Haitian rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was cursing his luck and wondering how the hell he had ended up with the Japanese dudes again. "And so the teacher told me to go to the 6th room. You were wrong, I had World History and so did you"  
"Yes, you've been repeating that story since we got out of that class" Gabriel snarled.  
"And then, we had Maths and English together too! Isn't eet great? I'm glad to have a person to help me translate all the day long! English was very hard, no? I didn't understand anything but I gue-"  
"That's it!" Sylar said interupting Hiro's monologue. "I've been listening to you talk with that annoying accent all day long and have put up with you all I can! Well guess what? I. CAN'T. TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" he yelled, now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him and suddenly all the food on poor Hiro's tray flew into the air and landed on his head. In a flash, Ando avenged his friend squirting Gabriel with ketchup. Hiro followed suit and so did several other people at other tables. Soon, nearly everyone in the cafeteria was throwing food and screaming and yelling, while the remaining were hiding under the table or using trays as shields. In the thick of it all Syar was moving not only food but tables and chairs telekenticaly. Tracey was shrieking and hiding behind Nathan who was almost as pissed of as Slyar because of the mess on his clothes. Adam and Joel where battling each other with tator tots and Nikki and Elle where crouched underneath the table throwing the rest of their lunches at people's feet. Peter and the Haitian where laughing despite themselves and Claire was probably enjoying the fight the most, standing on a table throwing food everywhere. But it all ended too soon, for the principal himself came to put an end to the fun "STOP! EVERYONE STOP OR YOU'RE ALL SUSPENDED!" Claire quickly jumped off the table and Gabriel meekly let the tables and chairs down and everyone else quieted down. "Unbelievable, UNBELIEVABLE!" the Principal kept on thundering. "The very first day of class! You four!" he said pointing at Sylar, Claire, Adam and Joel. "You started it! Detention for the rest of the week! And I'll be talking to your parents"  
Adam was bold enough to interupt "Sir, my parents are"  
"I know you parents died last century! That doesn't mean your care-taker won't be informed" The principal said softening a bit. He wiped his forehead. "Kids, I know it's exciting, being with other evolved humans and showing off your powers but this is a school like any other" there were titters "Well almost any other" he continued wearily "and this sort of behavior is completely unacceptable!" Claire hung her head. Boy was she going to get it when her mom found out. "Come one you four, to my office. Everyone else, clean this mess up!"

Hiro, covered with ketchup and bits of food with glasses dangling off his ear, nudged Ando "That was just like in the movies!" and they grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yay! Finally finished a longer chapter :) thanks for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them and sorry it took me so long to update, what with all these tests and projects and cheer and theatre . . . next chapter will hopefully be up next week, and it involves detention and other after school activities ;P Hope you enjoyed this and if you did, press the review button please :D


End file.
